Technical Field
The present invention relates to bipolar junction transistor (BJT) devices, and more particularly to devices and methods for formation of a BJT including a superlattice structure.
Description of the Related Art
Lateral bipolar junction transistors (LBJT) provide an alternative path to conventional BJTs due in part to a simpler fabrication process than conventional BJTs. LBJTs can be employed for high-performance tera-hertz applications, and cut-off frequencies can be improved by employing lower band gap materials such as SiGe or Ge. One problem with SiGe in any device is heat dissipation characteristics. The heat dissipation of SiGe can be less than optimal, which can affect device operation, especially, e.g., as transistors operate at high collector current levels.